In radio communications systems multiple User Equipments (UEs) may share the same frequency and time resource such that mutual interferences may occur. Methods for data detection performed in receiver circuits constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve a reception quality and a performance of receiver circuits performing a data detection.